


Trivial Matters

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guns, Tw threats of violence, airplane setting, gunpoint, tw gunpoint, tw guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: The band is about to go on a rather ambitious American tour. But trouble brews before they even touch down.(Febuwhump Day 1 (Alt Prompt 9: Gunpoint))(Modern setting)(I apologize in advance if this series offends anybody, this fandom is really just the only one that I have creative motivation to write for.)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Trivial Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Gunpoint, guns

February 1st finally arrived, marking the beginning of a rather ambitious tour for the band. 28 shows in as many cities in as many days would be hard for any band to handle, but the band was confident that things would go well.

Boy, were they wrong.

Before the tour even started, as they were on the plane from London to Boston, trouble was brewing. For the first half of the flight, things were decent enough.

About 75% of the way through the flight, however, there was a strange ambience in the air. George had somehow picked up on this fact, and thought it would be a good opportunity to check it out.

“Hey, John? If anyone asks where I am, I’m going to check and see if the bathroom’s open.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

With that confirmation, George began walking around, eventually walking by the bathroom. Upon seeing that nothing was quite wrong in there, he began walking back to his seat. Before he could even get back to the general seating area, he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and drag him somewhere.

Not too long later, he found himself in the bathroom with the door locked and a gun pressed against his forehead.

Wait, what?

Standing directly in front of him, holding the gun, was a man in a dark grey sweatshirt and an angry scowl on his bearded face.

“What is all this about?” George asked, panicked.

“You know damn well what.”

George began fumbling around in his pant pockets, hoping to find his wallet.

“I can’t give you my card, but I have $10 cash.”

“I don’t want your goddamn money.”

“Then what do you want?”

“...you took the last of the Ritz snack packs. And I need you to apologize.”

“...what?”

“You heard me.”

“Dude, I haven’t even eaten it yet. What the fuck?” George said in exasperation, just handing the dude the snack pack. “Here. just take it. Trust me, it’s probably not that big of a deal. But if it keeps you peaceful, here.”

The man put the gun down and took the snack pack.

“Thank you. Now take note, we do not discuss this. Ever.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Once the gun was put away, George fumbled with the lock, trying to get out before the bearded man changed his mind. Once he got out of the bathroom, a wave of panic hit him, and he found himself shuddering and almost on the verge of tears. He willed it away after a minute, however, not wanting to raise suspicion.

He just went back to his seat and pulled out the in-flight magazine, hoping that it would distract him from what he had just experienced. 


End file.
